Dance of the Dragon
by spazzgirl
Summary: when it came to mating, most female will perform a sensual dance to attract their mates, dragons were no different. Pure PWP and lemony goodness. NaLu Love Fest Day 2 Prompt: Foreplay.


**Dance of the Dragon**

**Hi guys Spazzgirl here with my second prompt of the NaLu Love Fest for Tumblr. Anyways the theme for this one is…**

**FOREPLAY!**

**I've had soo many ideas for this one, but this one is taking the cake. I want to do something completely different. It was actually inspired by a Naruto fic I've read a while back called ****NILF**** by EroSlackerMicha. **

**This one-shot takes place after the whole ordeal with Tartarus, meaning this one-shot is following the canon timeline. Also be sure to listen to "Talk Dirty to Me" Sam Tsui cover, "DNA" by Little Mix, "Turn My Flesh Inside Out" mashup between Brittney Spears and Simon Curtis. **

**Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Fairy Tail**

**Summary:** when it came to mating, most female will perform a sensual dance to attract their mates, dragons were no different

**Let's get this show on the road!**

Lucy was embarrassed to say the least.

She and Natsu had been dating for 5 months so far, and had sex after they dated for three months. To say the least, having sex with a dragon slayer was downright amazing. She loved how rough Natsu became during their coupling and the sounds he made during sex. Lucy always got wet and excited whenever she heard the fire mage growl in her ear, she got shivered just thinking about it. Though for some reason Natsu was the one instigating the sex, _Natsu_, the same idiot who kept barging into her apartment by going through the window. This time Lucy was determined to instigate sex, with a different kind of foreplay.

The celestial maiden remembered that one time Mira had taught them out to do a transformation. While Natsu never did it, Lucy had been secretly practicing and had asked Lisanna to teach her how to transform into animals. To say the least, Lucy had gotten very good at it, though there was one animal she had yet to turn into.

A dragon.

And how convenient that she knew a dragon.

It took a while for Lucy to reach her destination. There out in the quiet part of the forest was a giant cave with a giant hole. Inside said cave was what Lucy was looking for.

Igneel

"Igneel-san," she called out from the mouth of the cave.

She stepped back, allowing the foster father of Natsu to come out. Yellow eyes looked down and was greeted by chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello young one," he grumbled and gently rubbed his scaly cheeks against her. "What can I do for you?"

"Well Igneel-."

"Lucy, how many times have I told you not to call me Igneel?"

The blonde looked down in embarrassment. "Almost 200 times."

"And what did I tell you to call me, instead of Igneel-san?"

Her blushed darkened, "Papa."

Igneel grinned, "See, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Lucy shook her head. "Now what is it that you need from me?"

"I was wondering if I could see if I could transform into a dragon."

The king of flames raised a brow. "And why do you need to turn into a dragon?" Despite having good hearing, Igneel couldn't understand what Lucy was saying. "Speak up child."

"I want to be the one to initiate sex with Natsu," she said with a flushed face.

Igneel just laughed, "Why didn't you just say so," Lucy just smack her face with the palm of her head, "trying to see how dragons mate eh?" He finished with a lecherous grin.

"Yes," the blonde felt like calling out Virgo and have the celestial spirit dig a hole for her.

"Well if you're planning on seducing Natsu by looking like a dragon, you might as well go all out." The female mage raised a brow. "When it comes to mating, not only do male dragons have to prove their worth, but the females too." The dragon cleared his through before continuing. "You see, female dragons do a sort of dance, which consists of them moving around the male, on their hind legs. The tails move side to side slowly and sensual, sometimes they'll have the tip of the tail trace the male's lower jaw. The female keeps all contact with the male and give them a pure look of seduction and occasionally acting coy. Sometimes the male will try to chase after the female, but she'll move away from him, in a teasing manner. And at the end, she'll use a breath attack and jump in the middle, letting the attack show off her scales. Afterwards, the male will growl and the female will fly away somewhere private, and the two will mate."

"You think this will help me?"

"Of course," Igneel smirked, "he may not be a full-fledged dragon, but he is a dragon slayer. Meaning he has dragon like qualities."

"Well I'll try that," Lucy then remembered one thing, "wait, how am I supposed to do a breath attack when I'm not a dragon slayer?"

"Hmm," Igneel brought himself into a thinking pose and snapped his claws, "just improvise, you're a smart girl."

"Igneel," the dragon glared at her, "I'm mean, papa, you're a genius." She happily gave the dragon a hug.

"Now, how about we try to turn you into a dragon hmm?"

A week later, Lucy managed to get everything ready for Natsu. The couple happily finished a wonderful meal at a nice local restaurant and was planning on heading back to Lucy's apartment. The blonde decided to get a bigger apartment for her and Natsu (even though he still lived in his cottage), it was a two floor apartment, the first floor consisting of a kitchen and a den. A wall separated the kitchen from the den, the den had a Victorian look to it with a fire place. Natsu brought Lucy into a passionate kiss and brought their heated make out to the den. When the fire mage began to cup her breast, the blonde told him to stop.

"What's wrong Luce?"

The blonde just giggled a bit, "Just close your eyes."

The moment Natsu closed his eyes, he felt a piece of cloth covering his eyes. "What's with the blind fold?"

"I have a surprise for you, so I can't have you peeking."

Natsu raised a brow and just sat. He could smell smoothing burning in the den and sensed that it was the fireplace being lit up. What happened next surprised him. The pink haired mage felt a surge of magic in the room, he wanted to know why his girlfriend was using magic.

"Okay Natsu, you can take it off."

The moment the piece of cloth was thrown across the room, the dragon slayer's eyes widened. There stood the love of life, what surprised him the most was his answer to why Lucy was using magic. Standing there covered in golden dragon scales, the scales adorned the side of her body, some circling around the lining of her breasts, but leaving the flesh and tip covered. His eyes saw some of the scales covering the side of her body. Most scales were covering her legs, but blended with her human skin around her feet.

Lucy's arms were covered in gold scales as well and her nails looked like claws. The top of her hands were covered as well except for the palm. Her hair took a wilder look. Natsu took notice at how the scales that blended into her skin took a light blue color. He also noticed that her eyes had a tint of gold in them. What surprised him was the small dragon fangs she had when she grinned at him.

"Luce," his voice so strained.

The blonde walked up to him, hips swaying side to side, and placed a gentle claw on his lip. "Shh and enjoy the show," she motioned towards the chair in the middle of the room. He saw the small spikes that trailed her back side all the way to the dragon tail that was moving slowly.

**Please listen to Sam Tsui "Talk Dirty to Me" cover here**

Once Lucy was in front of the fire place, she pressed play on the music player she had, and a song with an Egyptian tune began to play.

She spun around and began to move alongside the rhythm of the song that was playing. The blonde walked sensual and slowly as the song was starting. Her arms moving side to side as her hips swayed. She arched her back each time she slid her foot towards, and spin each time she was brought her arms out, which caused some of the fire to dance around her scales. Her tail would stomp on the ground during each hard strum of the guitar and the loud pound of the drum.

Her body would roll in time with the guitar. Golden tresses flew each time she spun around. When the music began to pick up, her movements were faster and harder. During the slower parts, she would go up to Natsu and sway her hips slowly and sensual in front of him.

Natsu had a very hard time controlling himself. The way Lucy was moving was calling out to his inner dragon. His eyes drank in the lovely sight his mate was offering to him. Darkened black eyes took in the way her breasts jumped each time her back arched and when she stomped on the ground lightly. He took in the scent Lucy was permeating in the air and knew it was arousal. The dragon slayer could see her juices dripping down onto those lovely golden scales of hers. The way her tail moved in time with the song, he knew that she practiced with the fifth limb.

The fire mage shivered as she gently stroke his face, and before he could pull her into his lap, the little minx spun away. The way Lucy was moving was that of an exotic dancer. Despite having non-human features, Lucy was able to move gracefully, even with the tail. Thanks to her heightened senses her transformation had given her, she was able to smell Natsu's arousal.

When the song was slowing down and the string instruments began a softer tune, Lucy spun around and her tail moved slowly with each light roll of her hips. When she did this, the light from the fire danced around her scales, showing off the beautiful golden treasure, and the blue tints had a more vibrant look.

Natsu could feel his heartbeat accelerating as he watched her dance. He wouldn't be lying if he said that she looked a lot more beautiful than ever. Both he and his dragon side had agreed that the draconic look suited her perfectly. The fire mage could picture how wonderful it would be to feel those claws of her dig into his skin. He wanted to rub himself against those beautiful scales that adorned her soft skin.

Lucy could feel the temperature of the room rise up. In an instance she knew that Natsu was having problems controlling his primal instincts. The signs were all there. Sweat dripped down his face, causing his usual spikey hair to matt down a bit. His chest moved erratically due to his heavy breathing. She could feel his eyes consume her, the once onyx eyes were now showing stints of liquid gold. The blonde could also see the sharpened canines as he licked his lips. Lucy had hoped that having a draconic look would call out to his inner dragon.

As her dance continued, the scent of fire and vanilla was mingling in the air. Their arousals calling out to one another, needing to be sated once and for all. Now sharpened nails were digging deep into black slacks. Natsu didn't know how much longer he could last as he watched this beautiful women dance in front of him. Igneel had taught him about how female dragons would dance in front of their mates. The dragon slayer was glad that he didn't have to experience that kind of dance, especially when his foster father would tell him how the male dragons would lose all control of their desires. Now the pink haired mage regretted saying those words, he never expected Lucy to learn such a dance nor use a transformation magic to look more dragon like.

The moment the song ended, Lucy was startled as she heard a loud roar pierce through the room. As she turned around, standing there, was her mate. His inner dragon could no longer hold back and demanded to be free from restraints. Standing there naked as the day he was born, his skin adorned red scales that would show whenever he could go into his dragon force. Though as he managed to unlock the full potential of his dragon force, Natsu was able to look more draconic. Red scales covered the top of his arms, leaving human skin on the bottom. His nails took the form of claws, Lucy's eyes looked down as those ruby scales decorated his muscular legs, though only the back of them.

Her eyes widened as they fell upon his throbbing and dripping length. Igneel had once told her that, if Natsu were to ever go into his dragon force, even a certain part of the dragon slayer would take a more dragon look as well. She saw the scaly ridges his length donned and the pre-cum leaking from his length. Lucy couldn't help but blush at the sight of it, though she couldn't help feeling a bit more wet at the thought of having it inside of her. It was the sound of flapping wings that got her attention, she saw the dragon wings that came out from his back.

Lucy couldn't help but be in awe at the sight of her dragon slayer. He looked regal and powerful. His eyes had a mix of lust and danger in them. Ruby scales ran through the sides of his abs, but outlined his six-pack. As soon as she let out a groan, she was pushed against the wall as Natsu flew to her. Her legs wrapping around his scaly waist as they made out. Her arched back as she felt the vibration of Natsu's growl. The dragon slayer purred as he licked his mate's fangs. The blonde let out her own purr as their scales rubbed against one another sensually.

Pulling away from their kiss, the fire dragon slayer gazed upon his mate. Taking in the form of his flushed and aroused mate stroked his ego. His nose flared as he took in the scent of heavy arousal his mate was emitting. Lust filled eyes gazed down and eyed upon his mate's dripping core. It was like he was looking at the fountain of youth and wanted nothing but to drink from it. Like a dragon, he carried his mate onto the fur like rug she had in the middle of the room. Natsu let out a low growl at how wonderful Lucy looked upon the fake fur tiger carpet. Carefully, two of his dragon-like claws scooped a generous amount of her love juices and began to spread them on her body. He was lucky that Lucy was very aroused and wet.

His inner dragon roared by the sight in front of him. Golden scales glowed due to the cum spread upon her body and the fire.

"My mate," he purred into her ear, "you are the most wonderful piece of jewelry I have laid eyes upon." Lucy blushed at the comment. "And do you know what we do to things we want?"

"No," she whispered.

"We claim them," Natsu teasingly rubbed his length against her dripping entrance.

"Show me," Lucy whispered hotly, "show me," this time she arched her back, causing the dragon above her to let out a roar.

In an instance, his rough textured tongue began to lick off the juices he spread upon her glorious body. The beautiful creature below him mewled in pleasure as his tongue pleased her. His dragon tail sway slowly as a sign of enjoyment. The blonde arched her back as his fangs dug into the scales covering the sides outline of her breasts. Natsu moaned as the taste of copper entered his mouth, leaving some in his mouth, he groaned at the mix of her soft skin and blood. Sharp claws dug themselves into a mass of pink hair as Natsu sucked on her teat. She could feel that in his dragon force, the dragon slayer's mouth was a lot hotter than normal. The pink haired mage began to move on the other side and repeated the same action.

Once he was done suckling like a babe, his tail swayed a bit faster at the site of drops of blood his mate adorned. He placed the tip of his tail at her mouth.

"Suck," he ordered. Natsu groaned at the sight of Lucy sucking the tip of his tail. _"Fuck she looks so sexy."_ He chuckled mentally as she bobbed her head. "I bet your hungry from my cock, aren't my little dragon?" By pinning Lucy's hands above her, he used his magic to make handcuffs out of fire, and luckily the coffee tables leg was right near them. He grinned at the sight of his draconic looking mate, chained up, god he was definitely aroused. "How ironic that I have a dragon chained up here and not a princess." His claws stroking her sides.

"Natsu," the blonde whined a bit.

"My little naughty dragon, you should be patient."

"You know dragons don't like to be denied of what they want." Lucy growled causing the fire mage to laugh a bit.

He took a strand of her golden hair and his claws gently stroked it. "Oh I know, but for now, let me enjoy this."

Natsu took his time memorizing the contours of her draconic form. He loved the feel of her scales as he softly stroked them. Lucy's golden scales really brought out her true inner beauty. The blonde arched her back as the dragon slayer above her, squeezed her ass. The fire mage wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into those delicious succulent mounds. He brought up two fingers that were lit up and brushed them against her scaly skin. This caused the blonde to cry out as her mate's magic spread amongst her scales as they absorbed the warmth.

The dragon slayer straddled his mate's stomach, taking a fistful of her hair as he shoved his throbbing length in front of her face.

"Suck," he growled. Natsu could sense how scared Lucy was, but his body demanded release inside her sinful mouth. "I said suck."

Once Lucy opened her mouth, the fire mage literally shoved his aching arousal in her mouth. The blonde gagged a bit at the sudden entry, but managed to relax her throat. The man above her, groaned at the feeling of her hot mouth around his cock. Lucy grew wet at the feeling of the ridges that coated the sides of his length. She could feel how hot he became in his dragon force.

"Can you imagine my dragon-like cock inside of you Luce," he growled at the heavy desire his mate was giving off, "the feel of the scaly textures rubbing against your tight, wet pussy." He threw his head back once again as Lucy moaned, causing her mouth to vibrate.

Despite the fact that Natsu was enjoying their little oral play, he immediately pulled his cock out as he felt his release coming. The women below him whined, missing the feel of his arousal in her mouth.

"Such a naughty little girl, aren't you Luce," he grinned a bit, "I just want a little fun with you."

Natsu moved down a bit so his arousal was right between her breasts. The moment he squeezed the mounds to cover his length, he moaned aloud, loving the combination of skin and scale and how it felt around his length.

"Watch me Lucy, as I fuck your tits." Chocolate brown eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the sight in front of her. The way his length moved back and forth between her breasts and how the whole length would disappear, made her want her dragon slayer even more.

Watching her lover tit fuck her, made the blonde want her mate even more. Despite not being a dragon slayer herself, her dragon transformation gave her some dragon like personality, especially since some of Natsu's dragon blood mingled in with her own. She could feel her dormant dragon side, demanding to be taken and filled, to the point in which his hot seeds were pouring out of her.

Lucy knew that it was Natsu's doing sending all those mental images through their mating mark. He was showing all the different positions he would take her, hell he'd even showed them having sex in the air. Just as he was her dragon, the blonde was his dragon too, and wanted nothing more than to please her mate.

Her arched back as the tip of his tail rubbed against her throbbing entrance. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt, feeling those scales rub against her most sensitive area. Her body quivered as the tip of the tail flicked her clit and drew lazy circles around it. Natsu moved down so he could kneel between her legs and watch his dragon tail fuck his mate. Her claws gripped the fur around her as the tip would move up and down her entrance. Lucy wanted to have that tail inside of her, to help release the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Natsu watched at how helpless his partner was as his tail continued to tease her. Slowly, he slid his tail into his lover's tight entrance. He groaned at the way her walls gripped the sixth limb. The pink haired mage couldn't help but imagine that it was his throbbing cock inside of her. Lucy shivered as Natsu's tail was stretching her and it felt like as if it was his cock inside of her. The dragon slayer couldn't believe how beautiful his Lucy looked, the way her sweat moved down her golden scales. His eyes were drawn to the light blue colors that moved each time were chest moved up and down. He bit his lips as Lucy's walls tightened around his tail.

Looking down, he couldn't help but growl at the clear liquid coating his tail.

"Lucy," he cooed, the blonde looked at the handsome man, "look what you do to me." A gasp left her lips as she saw her partner beginning to please himself.

Her eyes were drawn to the most beautiful sight, she watched as those strong hands stroke and tugged at his heavy desire. Moving her eyes up a bit, she saw him throw his head back in pleasure and sweat dripping down his body. She couldn't help but feel entice as she watched her powerful mate succumb to self pleasure. If she wasn't cuffed, her hands would be all over his body and she'd be riding him all night.

The blonde let out a pleasure filled howl as she came all over his tail, while the man above her cursed aloud and came all over her chest and stomach. She moaned at the feel of his hot white cum on her skin and scales. Natsu gave a mischievous smile, pulling out his juice covered tail, he spread both of their juices amongst her breast and stomach.

"Natsu," the blonde whined once more as she tugged on her fire made cuffs. "Please I need you. I need to feel your big cock inside of my dripping pussy." The dragon slayer growled at the words coming out of his lover's mouth. "Natsu," she cooed.

He brought his hungry lips down to hers and the two engaged in a heated passionate battle. Their sharpened fangs would occasionally bang into one another, causing their kiss to be a little clumsy. Lucy moaned as she felt the ridges of his dragon-like cock rubbing against her throbbing pussy.

"Tell me what you want," Natsu whispered hotly against her lips. "Tell me what does my beautiful dragon, want from me."

Wrapping her tail around his waist, caused the devilish handsome male above her to lean down, and allowing her to press her lips against his ear. "I want you to do your job, and slay my aching pussy."

The moment Natsu thrusted his length inside of her, causing his hips to slam against hers, he let out a powerful roar. Lucy cried out as he filled her so deliciously. One thing was certain, was that he was a lot warmer than during their previous couplings. She could feel the heat radiating off him and it was a feeling that was absolutely addicting. Not even allowing the blonde to adjust his much larger appendage, he began to move in and out of her. Lucy could feel the ridges rubbing against her newly stretched walls. This allowed her to succumb to a new pleasurable sensation. With Natsu's piercing grips on her hips, she wasn't able to move against her, as if having the cuffs on didn't make her more vulnerable to his advances.

Natsu couldn't help at how amazing their draconic coupling was. The way their scales would rub against one another was just indescribable. Just like his penis was hotter than normal, Lucy's draconic form had caused her inner walls to much tighter and warmer. The dragon slayer couldn't help but drool at the sight before him, his mate willingly completely succumbing to the new heights of pleasure she was receiving. Though one thing for sure, the fire mage knew that this was only the beginning. He flapped his wings, allowing his whole body to vibrate, in which made the blonde below him feel the small tremor he was giving off. The only way Lucy could describe it, was setting a vibrator to its highest settings, but a hundred times better.

Looking at how helpless the buxom women underneath him looked, stroked both his ego and inner dragon. She was his prey, his captive, and was going to savor everything she had to offer him. He couldn't help but mentally chuckle as Lucy fought so hard against the cuffs that were restraining her. Natsu had made sure that he put enough magic so that Lucy wouldn't be able to break, draconic form or not.

"You know Luce, you're really into your role as a captive dragon." He grinned wildly as his hips made slow circular movements.

The celestial mage glared at him, but really couldn't due to all the pleasure she was receiving, "Says the dragon himself."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh a bit, "That's right, I'm a dragon Luce," he slammed his hips against hers, "and don't you forget."

Lucy moaned as she felt something rubbing against her clit, in that instance she knew what it was. The blonde was very knowledgeable when it came the anatomy of a dragon (in which she had to research about for this specific occasion) and instantly knew it was the knot. She loved the way it felt when it rubbed against her throbbing clit. One thing for sure, the books weren't lying that it would bring complete pleasure to the female dragon.

The male above her watched as her body was thrashing due to the throes of passion she was feeling. He watched as her tail thrashed about as it expressed the same kind of emotion she was feeling. Natsu growled as her walls hugged him tight, to the point in which he could barely move against her. Moving back a bit, so only the tip remained, he slammed against her once more. Lucy cried out as Natsu shoved all of his length inside of her. As if having the ridges of his dragon-like cock weren't enough, somehow the handsome male managed to shove his knot inside of her as well.

Without having to pull out, the dragon slayer had managed to flip his mate over, so she was on her knees and leaning on her forearms. While in this position, Natsu was able to enjoy the way Lucy's ass clench when her walls tightened. He loved how her back shivered each time he hit her g-spot. Grabbing the moving appendage, Natsu began to slowly stroke Lucy's tail, causing the woman beneath him to fall down. The blonde was moaning into the fur rug as the fire mage was having his way with her. She could feel his heated breath on her skin, making her arch her back like a cat stretching.

Hearing his partner sounds of pleasure was like music to his ears. He loved how she would mewl and then let out a growl of her own. The sound of her growling made Natsu harder than he was before. Having to witness the blonde change from well mannered to giving in to her animal side, made the dragon slayer desire his mate even more. The way she could lose herself to act of sexual pleasure really boosted his ego. At the sight of Lucy's decorated neck, his fangs made their way, piercing into the offered flesh. Lucy moaned at the feel of his sharpened canines digging themselves into her scales, while Natsu groaned at the taste.

He leaned his head back as he pumped religiously in and out of her hot tight snatch. Natsu buried his face between her shoulder blades, gratefully that she wasn't able to conjure up wings with her transformation. The dragon slayer growled at the feeling of her juices dripping from her core to their legs. Lucy trembled as she felt an orgasm making its way through her body. She let out a cry as she came, causing their legs to become even more wet. Growling, Natsu moved Lucy so she was lying on her right side. He moved himself a bit closer and placed her left leg on his shoulder. He watched as a trail of saliva left her mouth as he continued to plow her. The new position allowed Lucy to feel new heights of pleasure, as she could feel the textures of the ridges and knot rub against her walls.

Daringly, Natsu began to pump his fire magic through his fingers and hands. He knew that his magic wouldn't hurt his mate, due to the mark. Lucy let out her own dragon roar as the feel of his fire coursing through her veins. The flow of his magic in her body was beginning to become too much for her, that her golden scales glowed as she gave the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her juices gushed from her snatch, as the liquid sprayed on his chest and hers as well. At the sight of his mate glowing (literally) and at the sound of hearing her dragon roar, caused Natsu to lose it. Pushing her onto her back, he began to piston in and out of her, with a speed that was only common amongst the dragons themselves. His growls were louder as his movements were more primal.

The moment Lucy was coming down from her orgasmic high, Natsu slammed his hips once more, his tail wrapping itself around her waist, and let out a loud and powerful draconic roar as he flood her insides with his hot seeds. The blonde could feel her walls getting painted white. She let loose a much smaller orgasm as his warmth was filling her to the point it could spill out of her, if it wasn't for the knot acting as a plug. Once she was catching her breath, she felt the transformation disappearing and was back to her normal human self. She moaned at the feel of his draconic cock still imbedded inside of her, despite how weird it felt against her now that she no longer held any draconic traits.

"You know, having dragon sex wasn't so bad." Natsu grinned above her.

She pouted at her partner, being a dragon slayer meant that he didn't need a transformation magic to gain any draconic appearance. "Yeah, well too bad we can't do this every day."

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, too bad." Lucy saw the mischievous look her mate hate. "At least we can have sex with cuffs on every day though."

"No, I hate wearing cuffs," she tugged at the fire made cuffs. "Now make them disappear."

"I don't think so," the blonde shrink down a bit at the wild look he held. "Now that I've had my fill of having sex with a dragon," he moved a bit causing her to moan. "I think our next foreplay should be the dragon and the blonde princess."

**END**

**And thus concludes day 2 of the NaLu Love Fest on Tumblr. Ugh you don't know how annoying this one-shot was for me. It went in SOOO many directions, I was like "FUCK IT!" I honestly didn't know if I would have this done in time for the day of foreplay. I don't even know if this was good *slams head against wall***

**This is like the first time I got irritated with a one-shot. I was on and off about this thing and just wanted to throw the whole fic out the window, but couldn't because I needed to see this through.**

**I am soo sorry if this came out like really shitty and stuff, but WHATEVER! I've suffered enough with writing this *hugs CatBug plushie* now excuse me while I go cry in a corner. I don't even know if this counted as foreplay *hangs head down in shame."**


End file.
